Rain Drops on Roses
by pink-werewolf
Summary: Lily and James are stuck in detention together. What will happen? One shot. Dialogue


A/N: the last dialogue fic I did was really popular so here's another. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own HP or the Sound of Music.

Rain Drops on Roses

"I can't believe I'm in detention. I can't believe I'm in detention because of you. I can't believe I'm in detention WITH you!"

"You're lucky we're just polishing trophies. It could be worse. Filch had Sirius scrub toilets the other day."

(Ignoring James) "This is hell."

"…"

(Singing low and softly) "_Rain drops on roses and blue satin sashes"_

"What was that Lily?"

"Nothing"

"…"

"_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes…"_

"Huh?"

"I was singing James."

"What were you signing?"

"A song."

"I'm glad you didn't give me a sarcastic and vague answer because that would've been truly annoying."

"If you _must_ know it's called 'My favorite things' and it's from a musical called The Sound of Music."

"What's a musical?"

"Do you know what a play is?"

"No."

"Lord, do you know anything about muggles?"

"Umm… they don't do magic and they don't like owls."

"God, well a play is like when people act out a book and a musical is a play where people sing."

"But people don't sing in the books I read. Do they sing in your books? If they do could I borrow one of them because they sound way cooler then the ones I read. But why do they sing?"

"The author chose that as the way to portray what the characters are feeling."

"Oh, and they just randomly burst into song?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like fun. I'm going to try that the next time I see you."

"You already did that. Remember, the other day in the great Hall."

"That was like a year ago."

"That was like 2 weeks ago."

"2 weeks is like an eternity with my attention span."

"…"

"So why were you singing that song?"

"Well, when the character sings that song she is in an unpleasant situation. She sings it to feel better."

"But you're not in an unpleasant situation. You're with me."

"My point exactly."

"Huh? Well could you sing it for me?"

"I couldn't…"

"Please?"

"I'm not a good singer."

"Yes you are. Good singers never admit it and bad ones think they're amazing."

"Alright, _rain drops on roses and blue satin sashes, snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes, silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favorite things. When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad."_

"…"

"Was I THAT bad?"

"No…you were…amazing. But one question. Do you like any of those things?"

"That's not the point!"

"Now if I were singing about my favorite things it would go Q_uidditch, Lily and not having detention, _or_ having detention with aforementioned Lily Evans…_ow!"

"You are IMPOSSIBLE. You have a one track mind."

"Sorry, it's just… never mind."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me."

"No"

"Please"

"Now you're going to be all sweet and nice so I'll tell you. No is my final answer."

"…"

"No…not the tickling…I do NOT respond to tickling… stop….please…alright!"

"Ha, the tickler strikes again."

"Again implies you've done that before."

(Raises eyebrow)

"Ohmigod, to whom?"

"Not telling."

"You've tickled some one who isn't me?"

"Maybe"

"Now I'm not talking to you."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"…"

"Fine, I'll just… polish this trophy/bowl thingy."

"…"

"This polish stinks."

"…"

"You're not seriously sitting there with you arms crossed."

"…"

"I wonder what's taking Filch so long to tame Peeves."

"…"

"We're lucky Peeves is putting up a fight."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. Sirius bribed Peeves… darn it!"

"You're right; you do have a short attention span. Now continue…"

"Sirius bribed Peeves. Whenever one of us has detention without the other, the detention less one gets Peeves to start up and the other escapes."

"So why haven't we escaped?"

"He locked the door…"

"James, we're _wizards._ We can use magic to unlock it."

"No we can't. He used a locking spell that you can't unlock. I tried it while you were ranting…"

"Hey!"

"… and besides Mrs. Norris is outside of the door. Filch is catching on."

"So we don't get out until he comes back?'

"Yeah, but when he comes back he'll be so frustrated he'll let us go "

"We should've been out of here half an hour ago."

"Sorry… not all plans are perfect."

"It's your fault I'm in here anyway."

"How is it my fault you drenched me with water that also drenched 4 portraits just as Filch came down the hallway?"

"Because if you hadn't annoyed me I wouldn't have gotten angry and poured water on you."

"How was I supposed to know that hexing Snape would annoy you?"

"Maybe because it always bothers me. What did he ever do to you?"

"I'm not going to answer that. My answer will just anger you more."

"…"

"…"

"I'm never coming into this room again."

"Maybe you should sing that song, umm _rain drops on sashes_…"

"Rain drops on roses and blue satin sashes"

"Right… _rain drops on roses and blue satin sashes, noses that stick to my snow and _eyelashes?"

"_Snowflakes that stick to my nose and eyelashes_… _Silver white winters that melt into springs"_

"_These aren't a few of our favorite things!"_

"…"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"James, I'm always mad at you."

"You're no fun."

"Thank you."

"Only YOU would take that as a complement."

"I don't get you James."

"Because I totally understand you?"

"Excuse ME for not being simple enough for you to understand."

"Excuse me for using sarcasm!"

"Excuse me for not being entertained by your caustic comment!"

"Excuse me for not understanding what you just said!"

"Excuse me for not caring!"

"Excuse me for thinking this is pointless!"

"Excuse me for…for…for wanting to kiss you so badly I could…"

"Excuse me for wanting to kiss you too!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aw shit here comes Filch."

_Filch: Goodbye, and don't do it again!_

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir"

"Goodbye James."

"…"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're impossible."

"_I'm_ impossible. Have you…"

"…"

"…"

"Have I WHAT?"

"Oh…uh, never mind. Let's go someplace else. Someplace ALONE."

A/N: So yea, I know that the lyrics Lily sings aren't correct, but that's how I sing the song, so that's how she sings it. And if you didn't catch on the long pauses at the end were them kissing. So Review please!!!


End file.
